As the interface between humans and technology has grown both in adoption rates and importance in our lives, security has become increasingly important. Verification of users can facilitate security. Biometrics is a class of user verification with the focus of identification of humans using characteristics unique to a particular human. Unfortunately, conventional biometric systems and techniques are relatively inconvenient to use. The inconvenience is exacerbated as the number of secure devices continues to grow. As such, new approaches for user verification are desired.